


A Pool Party to Remember

by poe_daaaayyuuuumron8, TheGreatMilkshakeDetective



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker doesn’t turn to the dark side, Anakin killed Sidious, Cody and Rex are 28, Everyone lives, F/M, Fix It, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Lake House AU, M/M, Order 66 doesnt happen, Pool Party, The Twins are 5, ahsoka is 22, perfect au, the clones age normally once they hit 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8/pseuds/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective/pseuds/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective
Summary: Anakin and Padmé invite Obi-Wan, Cody, Rex, and Ahsoka to stay with them and the twins at their lake house. It’s a perfect day to spend out by the pool and, of course, shenanigans and fluff ensue.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	1. Volleyball and Martinis

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for everyone’s ages. Hope you enjoy!  
> Togruti Translations  
> Du behm - My Heart  
> Mando’a Translations  
> Cyar’ika - sweetheart/darling

At the lake house, the Skywalker’s had a decently sized in ground pool with a built in hot tub. The pool was made to look natural with various rock features. The hot tub was near the end of the pool and was circular in shape. It had a small water fall towards the back and was big enough to sit 8 adults comfortably. Behind the hot tub was a water slide. You would think it would be coveted by the two four year olds but, actually, the clones and Ahsoka loved it the most. Something about never having anything like it during their “childhoods.” If you could even call it that.

All the adults have been up since 8. The twins slept in til 10 which allowed the adults to drink their caf and relax with some much needed peace and quiet. When the kids did wake up, they stumbled out of their bedroom with blankets across their shoulders. Leia shuffled to the kitchen and hugged her mother’s waist.

“Mama?”

“Yes, darling?”

“What’s for breakfast?”

Anakin swooped up his sleepy daughter and carried her to her chair. He made x-wing noises as he flew her around the room before settling her in front of a plate of waffles. “Does this answer you question, my little love?”

Leia nodded and began devouring the waffles Obi-Wan had made. Luke, noticing Obi-Wan’s famous waffles were waiting for him, abandoned his blanket and bolted to his chair. He knocked over Ahsoka in his wake but luckily she was caught by Rex who winked at her and stole a kiss. Cody decided to annoy his brother and ruin the moment by smacking him with a pillow. Rex growled at the former commander and tackled him to the ground. 

“Boys! The literal children are behaving better than you. Stop this bickering now or no ice cream for dessert.”

“Yes, Padmé.” The two brothers hung their heads in shame. Damn Padmé’s mom voice was terrifying. Rex helped Cody up and gave him a pat on the back, a truce, of sorts. 

The twins had finally finished their breakfast and were off to brush their teeth and change with their father. Ahsoka was helping Padmé clean up the twins’ plates. 

“Padmé, do you think it’s warm enough to use the pool today?” Ahsoka was bouncing on her feet. The past week was too cold for them to use any part of the pool besides the hot tub and she really missed the slide. 

“Yes, Ahsoka. It’s wonderful out maybe we should make a day of it and have a cook out!” 

“That sounds absolutely amazing! Did ‘ya hear that Rexy? Pool day!” She put down the plate and bounded over to Rex, practically jumping into his arms. Rex smiled at the women in his arms. He didn’t say anything, just treasured the look of pure joy in her eyes. He leaned down for a Keldabe kiss and the two stood there for a moment. 

Obi-Wan stood up, crossed to Cody, gave him a peck on the cheek then began walking towards the twins’ room. “Well I better tell Anakin he has to change the little rascals into swim suits and not day clothes.” Padmé stopped to remind him to make sure Anakin didn’t let Leia steal Luke’s swim trunks but Obi nodded, already knowing. 

When Obi-Wan and Anakin emerged with the twins, Leia was wearing a light blue swim suit with Nabooian flowers on it. She had little shorts instead of a skirt on. Luke, who was busy making Obi-Wan’s hair stand up straight than pushing it down flat, was wearing swim trunks that matched his sister’s outfit. Anakin had already changed into a pair of plain black trunks himself. 

“Alright gang, if we’re gonna do this pool day right, you all need to go change while I watch these two little monsters.” He set off chasing the kids around the couch, much to Padmé’s disapproval. 

It had taken about 20 minutes for everyone to get changed. Padmé was out in minutes wearing a simple purple one piece that had a cut out exposing her toned stomach and back. Obi and Cody were out within 10 minutes. Obi-Wan opted for a plain grey swim suit while Cody donned light blue trunks adorned with little pink flamingos. Rex and Ahsoka were the last out. They spent more time giggling and flirting than actually changing. Ahsoka wore black bikini bottoms and a dark brown halter top that had Togruta patterns cut out in it. Rex was wearing a light green swim suit that had little T-Rex’s all over it. Luke had picked it out when they last went shopping and insisted Rex bought it as they were T-Rex’s for Uncle Rex. 

After making sure everyone had plenty of sun screen, Padmé rounded them out the door and had Anakin open the pool. Obi-Wan made a bee line for the out door bar where he began making iced martinis. The twins, both wearing the foam floaties that wrapped around their chests and arms, jumped straight into the pool. They knew how to swim but Padmé wanted to keep them in floaties until they were a little more confident and everyone else agreed. Anakin took off his mechanical hand and placed it on a deck chair. It was water proof but he didn’t feel like wearing it. Cody and Rex jumped in the deep end, much like the children before them. Ahsoka, on the other hand, slowly crept in from the stairs, allowing herself to get used to the water. She hadn’t grown up surrounded by water like the Clones or Padmé and although she enjoyed it and could swim well, it took her a while to get used to the water messing with her echolocation. 

“Auntie ‘Soka! Wanna see me do a backflip?” Luke grabbed his aunt’s hand and pulled her deeper into the water. She nodded as he showed her how he could push himself off the bottom of the pool and use his floaties to flip himself. 

“Good job little buddy! You can do back flips and you’re only four! Uncle Rex can’t even do a front flip and he’s 28!” Ahsoka high-fived Luke as Rex turned to face her and pouted. 

“Uncle Rex wasn’t trained for agility and is a bit bigger than you and you Aunt, little man.” He ruffled Luke’s hair and splashed water at Ahsoka. The two started a water fight that escalated when Luke started splashing his sister, and they splashed Anakin, and Anakin splashed Cody, and Cody and Rex got into a water fight which accidentally splashed Obi-Wan and Padmé who were relaxing in the hot tub sipping martinis. Obi-Wan glared at Cody from the hot tub. 

“Love, if you want my attention there are far better ways to do so.” Obi-Wan winked at Cody which made him turn bright red. Ahsoka, Anakin, Padmé, and Rex all burst into laughter. Wether it was at Obi’s comment or Cody’s reaction, no one knows. The twins stared at the adults, confused, but returned to their back flips. That was, until Rex made another bet. 

“Hey, Codes. I bet that I could beat you in a game of water volleyball.” 

“Oh, really? I’ll take that bet. What teams?”

“How ‘bout I get Skywalker and Luke and you get ‘Soka and Leia.”

“Deal.” 

Ahsoka looked at Rex with betrayal. Rex blew her a kiss and said, “this is pay back for betting on Sinker instead of me for eating the most meiloorons.” 

“Fair. Have fun with Skyguy, you know he can’t bring himself to beat Leia.” 

“God-fucking-dammit.” 

Rex knew he was screwed. He also knew he deserved the smack on the head from Padmé for cussing. 

The teams were established and Anakin and Cody set up the net. It was decided that Obi-Wan and Padmé would judge from the comfort of the hot tub. Rex steadied Luke on his shoulders and handed the ball to Anakin, who had just reattached his mechanical hand, so he could serve it. On the other side Cody had Leia on his shoulders and Ahsoka stood close to the net, ready to set the ball. Anakin served it and it went far over Ahsoka’s head. But, Cody and Leia were able to hit it back to the other side. Rex dove for it, almost forgetting he had Luke, and spiked the ball back over the net. Ahsoka dived back wards, hit the ball straight up, and fell underwater. Cody saved it by hitting it over so it landed right behind the net. 

Point Cody. 

Ahsoka emerged from the water, half-coughing half-reorienting herself. Damn, water and echolocation don’t mix well. Rex looked over at her in concern. Cody took his brothers moment of distraction to serve the ball and get an easy point. 

“Point Cody, 2-0,” Padmé called out. Rex scowled as Anakin looked back at him with a face that said ‘c’mon man.’ When Cody served the ball next, Rex was ready for him. He spiked the ball back over the net, hitting Ahsoka right in the face. 

Rex panicked.

Big time. 

He dove under the net, letting Luke drift off his shoulders with the help of his floaties, and scooped his girlfriend in his arms.

“‘Soka I’m so so sorry, love. Are you alright? I didn’t mean to hit you oh god please don’t have a concussion. ‘Soka? You there? ‘Soka?” Ahsoka looked up at him and blinked a few times. She was hit pretty good but not hard enough to leave her concussed or with a broken nose. 

“I’m alright, du behm” Rex pulls her tightly into a hug and plants a desperate kiss on her cheek. Padmé and Obi-Wan decided to give the point to Ahsoka because she got hurt and Rex crossed the net.

“Well, I don’t mean to ruin the moment, Captain, but if you are done making out with my _Padawan,_ can we get back to the game?” Ani was fine with the two of them dating. But it was more than jarring to see one of his best friends make out with his little sister. Plus, he was madly overprotective over her and he didn’t like anyone dating Ahsoka. Though, if he had a say, he was glad Ahsoka chose Rex over some douche bag like Lux Bonteri.

Rex gave Ahsoka a quick kiss on the lips and swam back over to his side. Luke was already on Ani’s shoulders and ready to receive the ball. Ahsoka was serving this time and she hit it a bit too high. So high that Anakin actually took off his metal hand and handed it to Luke, who then used it like a bat to hit it over to the other side. 

“What! He can’t do that! That’s cheating! Obi, love, tell him that that’s cheating!” Cody was full on pouting now. He really wanted to win and using detachable limbs wasn’t fair.

“Oh I’m sorry love but we said no force abilities. We never said anything about removable limbs. Point Rex.” Cody looked at Obi-Wan full of betrayal. Obi just laughed and sipped his fruity martini enjoying his husband’s frazzled state. 

Rex stuck his tongue out at his brother. He would have flipped him off, had their not been children present. Rex served the ball only to have Ahsoka jump up and spike it back down. 

“4-1, Cody,” Padmé called, clanking her martini glass on Obi-Wan’s. They had decided to only go to 7 as the kids were almost ready for a nap. Rex’s team scored two more points, Cody’s scored one. It was 5-3. 

Leia was standing on Ahsoka’s shoulder, careful not to step on her headtails, and she served the ball over to her brother. Anakin stepped back and let Luke hit the ball over to Rex, who hit it over the net to Cody. Cody jumped, slamming the ball down hard over to the other side, and smacking his bare chest against the water as he fell. It hurt like hell. Obi-Wan heard the sound of skin-hitting-water and cringed.

“Dear, are you alright?” 

Cody groaned but nodded. His entire chest was bright red. Still, he was determined to win. He grabbed the ball, they were on the game winning point, and he spiked it back over. It barely crossed the net and it made his side sear with pain. Still, Rex hit it back over, landing with a splash. Ahsoka ordered Leia to fall back off her shoulders and she dove across the pool. She stretched her arm out as far as she could and tapped the ball back over the net. It wasn’t the most glorious game winning shot but if she was a centimeter off, she would have missed it. 

“Cody, Leia, and Ahsoka win!!!” The winning team cheered and pulled into a group hug. Rex pouted as he swam across the net to congratulate his girlfriend. 

“Whelp, I guess we’re even now, aren’t we?” 

“I guess we are, Sexy Rexy.” She smiled as he pulled her tight against his chest, running her hand up and down the rippled skin covering his toned muscles. He kissed her on the temple and stroked her side lightly. They watched as Leia bragged to Luke, claiming she was better at everything, while Luke hid behind their laughing father. 

Cody made his way over to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master reached out to hug his husband only for him to hiss in pain. Obi-Wan’s eyes filled with worry but Cody reassured him. 

“Don’t worry, cyar’ika. I’m fine, just a little sore.” Obi kissed his temple and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Padmé smiles at the lovely couple before slipping out of the hot tub. 

“Luke, Leia! Time for your nap, my darlings.” 

The twins sighed. They didn’t complain, it was no use to any way. Slowly, they made their way out of the pool and allowed their mother to dry them and bring them inside. The rest of the adults stayed in, relaxing as the children slept. 

To be continued.


	2. Water Fights and Learning How to Play Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are off to bed and the adults have some well need relaxation time. That is, until the two brothers’ quarrels muck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoy! Just a bit of a warning I wrote this at 3am instead of sleeping.  
> Mando’a Translations  
> Vod’ika - little brother

With the kids napping, everyone was in the pool relaxing. In the hot tub, there was Cody, Obi, and Padmé. Cody was tucked under Obi-Wan’s arm and his head was resting on the other man’s shoulder. Obi-Wan had his eyes shut and gently stroked Cody’s hair. Padmé sat quietly, reading a book on her holopad while nursing her martini. 

In the pool, Ahsoka was relaxing in an inner tube. Her eyes were shut and her head was resting on her hands as she basked in the warm summer sun. Rex was floating on his back, letting himself drift. Anakin had stretched out on a long floatie, also sun bathing. It was quiet and peaceful.

Too bad it didn’t last.

Rex, who had never liked sitting still for too long, took one look at his girlfriend and decided what he must do. 

Flip her over.

He knew it was a bit cruel since she was relaxing, and damn she looks so peaceful -back to the point Rex! She has the whole summer to relax, plus this’ll be fun. He slowly made his way over to her by swimming under the water. He emerged right under the ring and flipped her over and into the water. She screamed, confused and taken off-guard.

“What the kriff, Rex!”

Rex smiled at her angry face. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes were squinted. It would have been terrifying if Rex was able to stop thinking about how cute she was. In retaliation, she grabbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. “Gotcha, Rex ol’ boy.”

“We’ve established this, ‘Soka. You’re the old one. I’m barely even 18!” She rolled her eyes at him. Yes, he was born only 18 years ago but he was physically and mentally 28. He smirked at her as he tickled her feet. She giggled and kissed him on the ear as she whispered,

“I love you. And you are _so_ gonna pay for waking me.” 

He giggled, not taking the threat even remotely seriously. “Do your worst, babe,” he said with a wink. 

She spiked his hair up before leaning down and whispering, “oh, I will.” She the smacked his ass like she was telling a horse to gallop and shouted, “Giddy up! Take me to the slide!!” He tightened his hold on her legs and charged out of the pool, drenching Anakin with water on the way. Rex carried her all the way to the base of the slide before seting her down and stealing a kiss. 

“Ladies first,” he said with a bow. She laughed at his gesture and kissed him on the forehead before climbing up the slide. She sat at the top of the slide and waited for Rex to come up behind her. 

“See ‘ya on the flip side, Rexy,” she screamed as she launched herself down. She landed in the pool with a splash and Rex followed close behind her. But, his splash was significantly bigger than hers and managed to wake a snoring Jedi Master who resided in the hot tub. 

Obi-Wan jumped up, startled, which sent Cody off his shoulder and into the wall. Cody was raging now. One moment of peace and quiet was all he asked for. Just the one. But no, his little brother had to ruin it. 

“You’re dead, vod’ika.” Cody jumped over the side of the hot tub and into the pool. He landed half on top of Rex and held his brother’s head underwater. Not long enough to hurt him, just to get his point across. Once Rex socked him square in the stomach, Cody let go. The two brothers began kicking each other underwater until Anakin used the force to physical separate them. 

Rex landed next to Ahsoka and tucked himself into her side. She soothed his hair as he buried his face in her shoulder. 

“He started it.”

“I know, my love.”

“No I didn’t! You started it! Your stupid splash woke _my_ Husband! He had finally fallen asleep but no you can’t let me have one good thing!” Cody called back at his brother.

Rex opened his mouth, ready to defend himself before he was cut off by Padmé.

“Boys!”

The brothers each let out a huff. Neither were willing to face Padmé’s wrath if their yelling woke the twins, but they weren’t quite ready to back down.

Rex had rendezvoused with Ahsoka and he hid behind her, avoiding Padmé’s disapproving, yet some what playful, gaze.

“Rex, my love, that was so much fun but I suggest you quit while you’re ahead because Padmé looks like she is this close,” she pinched her fingers together with only the smallest gap in between them, “to putting you two in time out.”

“Oh, she wouldn’t do that!”

Padmé, over hearing the conversation, sent Rex a look that said ‘try me, bitch.’ And he decided Ahsoka was probably right.

Obi-Wan soothed Cody’s hair, trying to get him to calm down. “I’m alright, my love. I was a little startled by the splash but I’m sure Rex ment no harm.” Cody pouted but didn’t put up any protest. 

“Hey Rex. I bet I can beat you to the slide.”

“Oh, you’re on.” Rex pushed off the wall of the pool and launched himself towards the other side. Cody had the advantage as the hot tub was directly under the slide but Rex managed to catch up fast. Until Cody cheated and shoved Rex back into the pool. Rex landed on Anakin who just scowled and shook the water out of his hair. Cody made it down the slide before Rex could get back out of the water. 

“Ha! I win. Suck it, _little_ brother.”

“I thought that was Obi-Wan’s job.”

Padmé spit out her drink and Anakin burst into laughter. Cody turned bright red as Obi-Wan held in a laugh. Ahsoka, on the other hand, looked horrified at the mental picture she wished she could unsee. Her face scrunched up and she looked over at Rex and mumbled a strangled “why??” 

Anakin got out of the pool and made his way over to his wife. “Whelp, on that lovely note, why don’t we all take a break and rest while the kids are still asleep.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

Rex made his way over to Ahsoka who was sitting on a ledge that was about a foot underwater. He picked her up and placed her in his lap. She pecked him on the lips before pushing her forehead against his in a Keldabe kiss. Rex held one hand on her back, stabilizing her, while the other gently traced her collar bone. Ahsoka placed a hand firm on his chest and let the other drift to his back where she lightly drew random shapes with her fingers. 

Back in the hot tub, Cody was trying to make Obi-Wan laugh by spiking his own hair up with water then shaking it back down. He succeeded once the water he shook from his hair hit Anakin smack dab in the face. Anakin just shook his head, already given up fighting. Padmé laughed up at her husband as she leaned into his arm. She watched as he took a slow sip of her martini and laughed as it turned his lips red.

Eventually, all of the couples had settled down, each quietly enjoying the company of their partner.

“Mommy!! Daddy!” 

That was, they sat quietly until the twins woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Since the twins were up the fam collectively decided to break for lunch. Anakin hopped up and out of the pool to start grilling the burgers. Padmé was inside prepping the rest of lunch and had refused any help. Which was probably for the best.

Obi-Wan and Cody remained in the hot tub, tucked into each other’s sides. The Jedi read a book on his holopad while the former Commander tried to read his husband’s emotion. Not with the force or anything. But, Cody had become excellent at reading his husband’s expressions. A brow furrowed means he is frustrated. Little specs dance in his eyes when he’s excited. The bright smile that reaches all the way up to his eyes. Cody had memorized every little detail.

Rex and Ahsoka were curled up together on a lounge chair with a towel draped over their shoulders. Rex sat upright with his legs stretched out the length of the chair. Ahsoka curled into a ball and rested her head on his shoulder. Rex gently stroked her lekku with one hand and the other drew random shapes on her thigh.

Back at the grill, Anakin was sporting his signature apron. One that had ‘kiss the chef’ written in obnoxious red writing. Padmé left the kitchen carrying a tray with some vegetables Anakin needed to cook and she planted a short but sweet kiss firmly on his lips. 

Rex’s hands abandoned Ahsoka and he cupped them over his mouth. He shouted at Padmé “hey I was going to do that!” Anakin scowled but his wife giggled at his expense. After surveying the scene to make sure no children were present, Anakin flipped off Rex. Rex defensively threw a hand over his chest, acting hurt. Ahsoka laughed before she grabbed his hand to pull him out of the chair.

“C’mon Rexy, lets go help Padmé.” Rex pouted but followed Ahsoka. About ten feet from the door he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

“Are the twins inside?”

Obi-Wan looked up from his book, “yes. So if you are going to do anything rash, I suggest you get it over with now.”

Rex smiled before lifting Ahsoka up by her waist and tossing her into the pool. She shrieked, high-pitched, much like a stereotypical innocent teenage girl in a horror movie would. Rex doubled over laughing while the other adults half-heartedly shook their heads. She used the force and flung Rex into the water. When he resurfaced, he shook the water out of his hair and continued laughing. Ahsoka, who was still mad at him, splashed him with water. He didn’t mind and instead moved closer towards her. When she was in range she climbed up onto his back and trailed kisses up from his shoulder blade too his neck. Her legs tightened around his waist and she loosely draped her arms around his neck. She kissed his ear before whispering “I love you.” His face lit up with what can only be described as elation and kissed her cheek. She rested her chin on his shoulder and the two stood there in perfect content. 

Padmé ushered the children outside, each carrying a plate half filled with fruits and vegetables. They made their way over to Anakin who gave them their burgers and the twins sat themselves down at the table to eat. Anakin wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist before asking “why are they like this?”

Padmé chuckled slightly, “they’re still in the honey moon phase, dear.”

Obi-Wan, who was sitting on the other side of the pool from them decided that distance would not stop him from putting in his two cents. “Oh they’re not in the honey moon phase. Cody and I just got back last month from our honey moon but we still manage to act like mature adults.”

Rex and Ahsoka rolled their eyes at the former General. Cody, taking the opportunity to make fun of his brother shouted “well, love, we’ve been together much longer than they have. And, those two are hyperactive.” Rex and Ahsoka scowled but no one disagreed with Cody. Rex *may* have stuck his tongue out at his older brother but that’s because the twins were outside and he couldn’t flip him off. Rex swooped Ahsoka out of the pool and wrapped her in a towel. The two dried of and went inside to make their plates. Obi-Wan, Cody, and Anakin soon followed suit. 

Everyone had finally gathered around the table to enjoy their meal. After thank you’s and praises to the cooks were issued, conversation died and everyone ate. 

“What do you guys think about taking the boat out later today? Do some fishing or just ya know, go for a ride.” Anakin proposed between bites of food.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. “Today would be the perfect day to go tubing. And if we go to the middle of the lake where they’re no boats, good for swimming too.”

Rex and Ahsoka exchanged an unsure look. “Anything but fishing, master. It’s so boring! You just sit there staring at the water waiting for something to happen!” Rex nodded to show his agreement with Ahsoka’s statement. 

“It seems my _many_ lessons on patience severed you no good, my young padawan.” Anakin knew he was taking a jab at Ahsoka but his face showed it wasn’t completely genuine. 

“Well maybe I needed many lessons because the teacher seemed to ignore his own teachings!” Ahsoka huffed. 

Padmé laughed uncharacteristically loud before covering her mouth with her napkin. Anakin glared at Ahsoka before stuffing a piece of food in his mouth. Obi-Wan leaned over to reassuringly pat Anakin on the back. “No, she has a point. She did learn from you, after all. And your teaching style seems to be do as I say, not as I do.” Anakin shrugged his master’s hand off his back before devoting all his attention to spearing some pesky vegetable with his fork, mopping not unlike his children. 

Padmé rolled her eyes at Anakin, she was more than accustomed to her husbands antics. “I think a boat ride is a wonderful idea. Luke, Leia, what do you think?” 

The twins shouted in excitement. Rex and Cody stood up, abandoning their food, and they each took a kid and swung them onto their shoulders. They ran around the table as the twins bounced around on their backs. Luke giggled like a maniac and wrapped his arms around his uncle’s head. “Uncle Fwex, lets race uncle Cody!” 

“Atta boy. I like the way you think!” 

Cody tightened his grip on Leia. “Race ya to the dock?” 

“Deal.”

The four completely abandoned their food, they were mostly done anyway. Rex and Cody ran, each with a child on their back, down from the backyard to the small, run down dock that barely stuck out of the water. If no children were involved, the brothers would have been much rougher. Someone would have ended up in the lake or face planting on a nice piece of concrete. But, they had the twins with them so they behaved, for now. 

Once they made it to the dock, there was a hot debate about who won.

“Cody, Luke and I clearly got on to the dock before you!”

“Yeah but Leia and I made it to the end of the dock before you!”

“It was a race to the dock not the end of the dock, di’kut!”

“Don’t call me a di’kut, you shabuir!”

“Oi! I’m not a shabuir! You’re the one who’s doin’ my dad!”

“First of all, he’s not anyone’s dad and second of all you’re the one doin’ my little sister!”

“Oh so she’s your sister now? I met her first! And if Kenobi isn’t my father than who is?”

“Skywalker! You kriffin’ took his last name, Rex Amidala-Skywalker!”

Luke and Leia’s jaws dropped with surprise. “Uncle Cody said a bad language word!” Luke shouted while pulling on Rex’s shirt.

“You’re Uncle Cody has said quite a few bad language words, buddy.” Rex ruffled Luke’s hair, who was now more confused than before.

“Yeah well, Lukie, your Uncle Rex is really annoying and makes me angry which is why I said some bad language words.”

Leia, still on Cody’s back, chimed in. “Oh so I can only say a bad word when I’m angry at Luke?”

Cody’s eyes went wide. He can’t get blamed for the twins cussing. Not again. The marshal commander was 95% sure if one of the kids cussed and told their parents he said it was okay, Padmé would kill him. Like straight up strangle him to death mid-lecture. She may be 5”3’ but force, she is terrifying. 

“No, Leia you can’t cuss at all.”

“Why not! That’s not fair that adults can cuss but kids can’t!”

“That’s true little one. But if you cuss I don’t think your parents will let Uncle Rexy and I watch you anymore!”

“What! That’s mean! I promise I won’t say a bad language word so you guys don’t miss me!” Leia reached her arm down and stuck out her pinkie. “I pinkie promise I won’t say a bad word Uncle Cody.”

Cody took her pinkie to seal the promise. Rex tried not to laugh at the seriousness in Cody’s face. It was hard not to. Seeing ‘high and mighty’ Marshal Commander Cody pinkie promise a 4 year old was quality entertainment. He just wished he could’ve recorded it.

“Well now that that’s handled, how ‘bout you two kiddos put on your life jackets so we can play in the water for a bit while we wait for the others to get down here. What ya think?” 

The twins screamed in agreement, why they can’t just speak no one knows. But, they are Anakin’s children after all. Rex and Cody each picked a twin and fitted the life jacket on to them, making sure it was snug.

“They ya are, Luke. Now, do you wanna jump in or take the ladder down?” Cody parred Luke on the back and waited for him to answer.

Luke looked at the end of the dock, eyes wide with fear. “Uh, Uncle Cody, can we just take the laddah’ down please. I-imma scared to jump in.” Cody picked Luke up with one arm and rested him on his hip.

“Hey, there’s no reason to be ashamed of being scared. Your Uncle Rex over there is afraid of heights and he’s grown! How ‘bout I hold you til you feel confident enough to let go. Sound good?” Luke nodded and Cody climbed down the ladder into the water, with Luke in one arm.

Meanwhile, Leia was being difficult, as per usual.

“Now, Leia, I need you to stop turning so I can tighten your life jacket.” Rex was desperately trying to hold the child still but everything he did seemed to make her squirm even more.

“I ‘on’t need a life jacket! I’m not afraid of the watah’ and I can swim.”

“Leia, I know you can swim but this is a lake and the water gets really deep and the waves make it harder to swim. So, you need to let me put your life jacket on so you can go in.”

“I’m not wearing it unless you wear one!”

Rex huffed in defeat. He grabbed a life jacket that he thought looked like his size. As he went to put it on Leia made a run for it trying to jump off the dock. 

Rex jumped forward to stop her when suddenly Leia froze in mid air. But, the momentum caused him to fall and smash his chin into the dock. He whipped his head around only to see none other than his girlfriend with an outstretched arm. She used the force to catch Leia before she hit the water. 

“You couldn’t have stopped me from falling, love?”

“Hey! I just saved you from a lecture! A little thanks would enjoy appreciated, Rexster.” Ahsoka pulled Leia into her arms with the force and after she fastened the child’s life jacket, she set her down on the dock where she then ran and jumped into the water bellow. Then Ahsoka made he way down the dock to help Rex.

The blond wrapped one arm around Ahsoka’s waist and pulled her into him. The other had rubbed out his jaw where a fresh bruise was forming under the broken skin. He tilted his head down to give her a Keldabe kiss. 

“I’m sorry about your jaw, my love, but I didn’t see you until after you hit the deck, literally.” She laughed at her own joke. One hand reached up and wrapped around the hand resting on his jaw. She pushed his hand aside and he winced at the contact. Ahsoka closed her eyes, her grip on his shoulder tightened as she concentrated. Using the force, she healed the wound on his jaw.

Rex grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on her open palm. “Thank you, Cyar’ika. But you shouldn’t have waisted your energy on it. It wasn’t that bad, my love.” He was grateful but he could also see how exhausted it made her. It was only a small injury but she was still developing her ability to force heal and it took a lot out of her. 

“I wanted to do it, love. And I’ll be able to sleep on the boat. It was my fault you fell so the least I can do is heal you!” 

Rex wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a short kiss but it felt like everything. “Ahsoka, it was my fault I fell. You didn’t push me. I jumped and I suffered the consequences.”

“I should’ve saved you!”

“Love, you saved Leia from possibly downing! That’s more than enough!” 

Ahsoka sighed but didn’t argue any further. Instead she pulled Rex by the hand and sat on the side of the dock. He plopped down next to her and watched his brother and the kids play in the water. Leia was doggy paddling to fetch the beach ball they were hitting back and forth. Luke was sitting on Cody’s shoulders, feet barely touching the water, and he pulled gently on Cody’s hair to tell him which direction to move. He accidentally pulled too hard though, which made Cody’s face twist with pain.


End file.
